The present invention relates to systems and methods for a carrier stand that can provide safety, convenience, and practicality to a user searching for a place to securely suspend one or more containers with handles or slings, such as purses, handbags, backpacks, camera cases, and other such containers in a non-obstructive and accessible location.
Guests attending social functions or patronizing businesses are often looking for a convenient and secure means to store their effects, in such a way that it is easily accessible and safe from potential snatch theft. The ground is often dirty or wet, and items left at one's feet are often unsecured. Using an extra seat for storage is often impractical, and leaves items exposed to sudden seizure by opportunistic thieves.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for carrier systems that can securely, non-obstructively hang containers with handles or slings. These improved carrier systems offer safety, convenience, and security by providing a security hanger from which to suspend a handled or slinged container or other similar gear.